herotowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
HTD Day 6
Dan is hard at work on the next Ninja-ja update, so I'm taking over this post bringing you more news and art for our next game Hero Tower Defense. If you haven't done so already make sure to read past blog post of HTD Tuesdays by clicking the link above this paragraph. I'll wait here until you do..... Okay! You ready now? This week we are going to talk about the first game that Dan and I had planned but never released. Many years ago Dan and I would meet up once a week to work on our game. It was to be an action rpg, one of the main draws of the game was going to be its unique talent system. Sadly we never got around to making that game but we always wanted to use the talent system, so we are going to tweak it and add it to HTD. The game world will revolve around 5 different elements. Every character will be linked to one of these elements. The elements will be Fire, Water, Nature (this name could change), Shadow and Light. Each of these elements will have an advantage against two other elements and have a weakness to the other two. There are 3 categories for abilities (moves you will use in the game). *Offensive - These will be moves that mainly cause damage. *Defensive - These moves will prevent you from taking heavy damage also healing moves fall in this category. *Utility - Moves that will slow down the enemy, or trap them etc. Element: Fire- Pure destructive energy, also provides light. *'Main Category - Offensive' *'Second Category - Defensive' *'Advantage against: Shadow and Nature' - Fire creates a light that shadow cannot beat, fire can also burn plants and nature very easily. *'Weakness against: Light and Water' - Fire creates light so Light element grows in the presence of fire thus overpowering it. Water can put out fire. Element: Water- Healing powers and versatility. Water can take many shapes. *'Main Category - Defensive' *'Second Category - Utility' *'Advantage against: Fire and Light' - Water can put out fires. Light going through water gets distorted and weakened. *'Weakness against: Shadow and Nature' - Water helps nature grow more powerful. Shadow and corruption can easily get into water and corrupt it. Element: Nature- Wild energy, can take many shapes, and fulfill many roles. *'Main Category - Utility' *'Second Category - Defensive' *'Advantage against: Water and Light' - Water and light both feed Nature it's nutrients and allow it to grow stronger. *'Weakness against: Fire and Shadow' - Fire destroys nature, and shadow can easily corrupt and prevent the growth of nature. Element: Light- Pure energy, provides healing and power. *'Main Category - Defensive' *'Second Category - Offensive' *'Advantage against: Fire and Shadow' - Fire creates light so Light element grows in the presence of fire thus overpowering it. Shadow cannot exist in light. *'Weakness against: Nature and Water' - Nature uses light to grow. Light gets distorted when it goes against water. Element: Shadow- Evil energy full of trickery and corruption. *'Main Category - Offensive' *'Second Category - Utility' *'Advantage against: Nature and Water' - Shadow prevents nature from growing and can easily corrupt both nature and water. *'Weakness against: Fire and Light' - Both fire and light create light and thus remove shadow. Linking into an element will give you a passive chance to give your target a passive debuff having to do with your element. It also gives you resistance and weakness to other elements. For example if you link to fire all your abilities have the chance to trigger a fire debuff on your target that will burn him for a period of time but will increase his damage done slightly. Also you will take 5% less damage from shadow and nature attacks but take 5% more damage from light and water attacks. I will continue talking about elements, talents and abilities next week. Now I leave you with some art that Kevin worked on this week. Whelp Old You will encounter this monster on the first level of the game. Category:HTD Day 6